


Blue Christmas

by Gallavich4ever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Blues, Depressed Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy is a Good Boyfriend, Kind of goes with another story of mine, Light Angst, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, Seasonal Affective Disorder, but I didn’t mean for it to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27482533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavich4ever/pseuds/Gallavich4ever
Summary: Christmas is a difficult time for Harry. Luckily Draco’s here to help.Can either be read as a Stand-alone or with my ‘Just Breathe, Love’ fanfic.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 33





	Blue Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Y’all. Quick disclaimer. I didn’t mean for this to end up going so well with Just Breathe, Love. It’s not technically part of that universe, or at least it wasn’t supposed to be. However it does go rather well with it and I did headcanon Draco as a Healer for this one as well so. Take it as you will. Stand-alone or companion piece. I don’t know 🤷🏻♀️ 
> 
> Either way, it works. A lot of people have seasonal depression around this time, myself included, so I wanted to showcase that in a fic. I hope you enjoy and have a safe holiday season. I hope to be writing more very soon.

It’s a cold, dreary, winter day outside. And unfortunately, inside the Potter Malfoy household, things are not much different. Draco has done his best to make this a happy occasion, obviously, but there’s only so much he can do.

Bright lights adorn the tall Christmas tree, the table has been set with all of Harry’s favorites, the house is warm and as lively as it can be on Christmas, and Draco’s even extracted a few presents from underneath the tree. So it isn’t really that he hasn’t tried. Of course, it’s not necessarily Harry’s fault either. Christmas tends to just be a rather sad holiday for The Boy Who Lived.

Harry has been curled up in bed for the better part of the day. He tried to get up earlier, but he’s simply too exhausted and depressed to bother much with the whole affair. So, instead of trying to force it, Draco makes two cups of hot cocoa, sets one on each of their bedside tables, and crawls into bed next to his lover. Gentle arms wrap around Harry’s waist, pulling him close as Draco settles in for a much more relaxed Christmas than he had intended.

“Would you like to talk about it?” He asks. The silence that follows goes on for long enough that Draco thinks Harry doesn’t quite feel up to it, until the man actually speaks.

“I’m thinking about Sirius. This holiday…it was the last time I ever saw him in person before...before…”

“Department of Mysteries?” Draco supplies gently, and Harry nods with a sigh.

“I’m sorry...I never told you much about him because even after all these years it still hurts. He was the closest thing to a family that I had left. And she...she took him from me.”

“She’s dead now,” Draco reminds him, not daring to say the name of his deceased aunt. It’s something akin to a swear word in their home, one that can put Harry in a rather bad place for days, even months on end if it’s ever spoken.

“I know. But it still hurts, you know?”

Draco doesn’t. Not really. Yes, he struggled during the war, and yes, he lost his own godfather, but he still has both his parents. They still love him, and come to visit often. Lucius took a bit to adjust to his relationship with Harry, but he eventually grew accustomed to it. Narcissa treats him like her own son. Draco’s never said it out loud, but he’s always heartbroken when the holidays come around and he sees only his parents walk through the door of Grimmauld Place. None of Harry’s family shows up because there’s none left. And sure, there’s Ron and Hermione, but seeing all of Ron’s family tends to make Harry feel even worse about his own lack of one, so Draco is always hesitant to invite them over around this time. 

“I’m sorry, love,” Draco sighs. “I wish I could help more, do more. I feel helpless sometimes when it comes to this. I can’t even begin to understand any of it.”

“But you try,” Harry gives him a ghost of a smile. “That matters more than anything else Dray. “You don’t have to always get things right with me. Just as long as you try...and stay with me hopefully forever?”

“As if I could leave you after all the amazing sex,” Draco teases, and is pleased when Harry playfully smacks at him, a full-fledged grin on his face now.

“Gee, Dray, you sure know how to make a man feel loved,” he drawls out, tone equally as teasing.

“I should hope so,” Draco snorts. “Considering the famous Boy Who Lived is still letting me sleep with him every night.”

“Keep it up and you’re on the cold floor,” Harry jokes back.

Draco simply rolls his eyes, leaning in to press a kiss to his boyfriend’s lips. “I’m gonna assume that more than made up for it?”

“Hmm...let’s see what gifts you got me and then I’ll make the decision about your sleeping arrangements.”

“You’re serious?” Draco drops the teasing tone. “You really want to open presents?”

“With you, Draco, Christmas doesn’t seem so awful or depressing after all,” Harry replies, giving Draco’s hand a tight squeeze.

They’re both smiling now as Draco tugs Harry off the bed with him. “Then let’s celebrate together, love,” he says, and together, the couple make their way downstairs to celebrate.

Perhaps this year, Christmas won’t be so unhappy after all.


End file.
